


Stars and Dreams

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a much needed break, Dean and Castiel spend the night outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Dreams

It was one of those rare times when Sam and Dean went to go visit Bobby's place. It only happened once in a while, but they were going by there anyway and had nothing better to do.

Dean was in the backyard looking up at the stars, something that he didn't get to do nearly as often as he would like. He enjoyed looking at the stars, but they were usually in some city with lights way too bright to see any. It was one of the reasons why he secretly loved coming to visit Bobby; the old man barely ever had one light on in the entire house at once, so he had no problems with being able to see the night sky.

Dean had snuck outside to be by himself, leaving Sam to catch Bobby up on everything that has been going on recently. He had ust closed his eyes when he heard a faint rustle, and he spoke without opening them. "What's up, Cas?"

The Angel in question looked down at Dean for a moment before sitting down next to him. He knew of Dean's secret when it came to the stars, though he would never come right out and say it. The Winchester seemed to hold it quite dear to him.

Castiel kept his eyes trained on Dean's face, like he normally did. "I am here to protect you. I have gotten word that something may be after you and Sam."

That got Dean's attention, and he opened his eyes to look at Cas, a frown on his face. "Do you know what?"

Castiel shook his head, moving his gaze up to the stars. "That is why I am here. It could easily be something you can fight yourself, but I am here just in case."

Dean, a bit surprised that Cas had managed to put so many words together, chuckled lightly. "Well, alright. As long as you're here, watch the stars."

As he closed his eyes, Castiel managed to not comment on the fact that Dean couldn't watch the stars if he were not looking.

After only a few minutes, Dean fell asleep. True to his word about protecting him, Cas lied down next to the man, his eyes still on the Heavens above him. "I will always protect you, Dean. Whether you need it or not," he whispered, knowing that Dean couldn't hear him.

He let his eyes fall closed, and even though Angels could not sleep, he let himself be pulled into his expanse of his memories, the closest things to dreams he could have.

The next morning, when the sun reached over the Earth and presented itself to them, Dean shifted, his breathing pattern changing.

Castiel looked down at the hunter. "Good morning, Dean."

Dean blinked himself a wake, and then blinked more when he noticed he was half lying across Castiel, the Angel's arms wrapped around him. He hesitated before pulling away from him. "How the hell did that happen?"

Ignoring the blasphemy, Castiel shrugged. "You moved onto me in middle of the night."

Dean frowned but didn't say anything about it, getting up off of the ground and running a hand over his face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep out here." He rolled his shoulders before heading towards the house, glancing behind him as he walked. "Come on, I'm sure Bobby has coffee made."

Castiel sat on the grass a little while longer, watching his charge walk away. The memories he used in place of his dreams were ones of Dean, and he held them fondly.

The Angel wondered what Dean dreamed about at night.


End file.
